


Wonderwall

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Drawing, Fanart, Forehead Touching, M/M, Protective Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderwall

 

 _And all the roads we have to walk are winding_  
_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_  
_There are many things that I would like to say to you_  
_But I don't know how_

_\- Wonderwall, Oasis_

 

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/122633186444/and-all-the-roads-we-have-to-walk-are-winding-and)**


End file.
